The Man On The Street
by Puffybunny
Summary: A reader inserted fanfic starting from the days between the Edolas and Tenrou Island Arcs, following interactions between Gajeel Redfox and a sassy tusundere archetype. As much as their relationship runs "up and down" with various arguments ranging from humorous to serious, including a rivalry in which you compete to see who is a stronger Dragon slayer. (first fanfic leave reviews!


**ATTENTION: General warnings apply for, language, spoilers, and violence. Other warnings may apply as they are made for specific particular chapters.**

Title: The Man On The Street (Gajeel x Tusundere!Reader)

Series: Fairy Tail

Ship: Gajeel x Tusundere Reader

The story includes several canon events within the series, with the appropriate modifications to state that the heroine was clearly involved. The purpose of this fic is to explore the dynamic of two incredibly flawed characters, as well as the way the circumstances of brutal and horrific mages/people force them to see differently about the world. Bonus chapters will be included to show Gajeel's point of view.

Hope you enjoy and without further Ado, let us being!

The two of you were born the same year. Both raised by dragons, and were both left stranded the day your so called "parents" abandoned you. Neither of you realized how much in common you had, little did you know that you both existed. And yet against a stone brick wall in Magnolia that you [First] [Last], and certain Dragonslayer would meet for the first time.

You weren't even looking at him. He was just another face in the crowed of villagers, one that was familiar if only due to the fact that we bore an Unocal face and the symbol of the famous guild Fairy Tail. That to you was no surprise. You always saw those guild members running about the streets but you never thought anything of them. To you they were just everyday people who just happened to have magical powers.

That said, you rested against a stone brick wall, your foot was propped against the wall in and you crossed your arms looking unimpressed at the crowed of males surrounding you. This sort of thing happened all the time. You were a petit beautiful girl and any man you walk by would surely glance in your direction. Being cornered against a wall of an alley was your everyday thing, it didn't bother you though. You quite liked the way the men fought over you, it was pathetic.

Normally you would have beaten them all up by now but today you weren't in the mood to do any of that today. That's when you heard a deep masculine voice among the men. "Oi what do you think you're doing to a poor girl like that?" His voice was deep enough, almost dark enough to send a chill down your spine. 'Poor girl?' you thought to yourself a little offended by his words. Looking towards the direction of the voice you saw no other then the iron dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

Quite irritated by his word choice, being yourself decided to throw your signature 'Tch' catching the attention of your so called 'savior'. "Excuse me but did I ask for your help?" you deadpanned. This caught his attention immediately, shooting a glare at you he replied in almost the same tone. "You didn't but surely a girl of your physique wouldn't be able to handle all these men on her own." He gave you his worst Shit-eating grin and stared at you with those dark red eyes.

Becoming more irritated by him you decided to take care of the situation. You covered your arm in a crystal like armor, one of the perks of your magic. Once the crystal armor finished covering your arm fingers and all you swung your fist in one motion hitting the men around you in a perfect line sending them to land on the floor. You pulled your fist back to your side and looked to the Tall man. "As you can see I can handle these men no problem." Satisfied with your comeback you grinned almost mechanically.

After seeing what you had just done Gajeel wasn't at all impressed. "So I see the little maiden can punch, big shocker." You glared at his almost emotionless state and swung your arm to his face only to be blocked by his own iron fist. Smirking you too your other hand which you also incased in your crystal amour, and swung aiming for his stomach. Only to be blocked again he grinned at you once again. "Someone's angry." You could hear the amusement in his voice and that was enough to send you over the edge. It looks like you were actually going to have to put some effort in this fight.

You stared into his eyes hoping you could catch him off guard and oddly enough he fell for it. Swinging your leg you hit the back of his knee only to have your leg caught in his hold. "Hmm your better then I though, I might actually have to try." You said this trying to sound as cool as possible, for that you earned a sight laugh of his. 'Gihi'. It sounded rather unusual but you payed no attention to it and covered your leg in the crystal like armor you had your arms in before making it seem heavier to your opponent.

Sensing that he was strong and it actually made to affect you flipped backwards releasing your leg from his hold. He shot punch after punch at you only to be dodged at the right moment, this you could tell was making him angry. "Would ya quit dodging me?" As he talked you managed to get a punch on his face. It was strong enough to send him back a bit and you looked at him resting your hand on your hip. "Well obviously I don't want this pretty face of mine to get bruised." You gave him your best shit-eating grin and turned your back. "Now this was fun in all but I've got some things to take care of." That being said you began walking away down the street only to be stopped by his words. "What's your name?"

Hearing this made you stop in your tracks. Turning your head to the side you grinned and replied. "Anonyms." You slyly said and continued walking away leaving poor Gajeel in surprise. 'Who's the "poor" on now?' You thought as turned the corner.


End file.
